


Time To Contribute Lots To My Friendships by Fall Out Boy

by StalinDidNothingWrong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Regret, Sad, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalinDidNothingWrong/pseuds/StalinDidNothingWrong
Summary: romboid and loki are doing spin the bottle and 7 minutes of heaven when it suddenly lands on loki and at this point rosie realizes how sad this is and asks me write the rest





	Time To Contribute Lots To My Friendships by Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ron the saddest loki stan alive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ron+the+saddest+loki+stan+alive).



Rosie's heart almost stopped as the bottle ended up pointing towards Loki. She had always liked him, but nobody really knew about it except Yas. 

"Well, looks like it's the two of you. What an odd couple!" Thor said, laughing a bit.

She looked towards Loki again. He seemed sort of nervous? He was never nervous as far as she knew. Hopefully he didn't hate her or anything, at least! 

"W-well, whatever. Let's go, Rosie." He said and pulled her up from the ground towards the broom closet. After closing the door he nervously looked down at his feet. 

"So, here we are. This might be akward for you, I don't think i'm very likeable or attractive or anything, at least compared to my brother. Everyone seems to like him better." He said, a bit sad.

Rosie was shocked by this. He always seemed so self confident, even arrogant at times! Was he actually insecure all this time?

"No, it's perfectly fine! You're good as you are, Loki! I think you're great!" She assured him.

He looked so surprised (and cute) by her words she couldn't help but smile a laugh a bit.

"Really? I-I wouldn't have thought you would..." 

"Loki, you need to be more confident! You're an amazing person! Ever since I met you i've always felt like you were...special? It's hard to describe, but you've always meant a lot to me." She blushed as the dreaded moment was here. Would he like her back? What if he didn't? The questions raced in her head.

"So, what i'm trying to say is...I love you, Loki." 

He went completely red. For a few seconds he seemed to be unable to say anything.

"Well, that's...unexpected. Don't get me wrong though, I don't mind! Not at all, actually. You see, I was kind of hoping you would like me." He smiled at her.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I've kinda felt something for you for a while now too. I didn't wanna say anything because Thor would make fun of me for it." He admitted, kind of akwardly. Rosie couldn't help but smile again. 

"Thank you so much, Loki! I've never been this happy!" She suddenly hugged him, and he akwardly patted her on the head, still a bit shy. 

Then he leaned in, and they kissed. It felt so magical that Rosie almost thought he had put some sort of spell on her, like he sometimes did.

"What are you two smiling about? What happened?" Bucky asked as they came back.

"Oh, we just talked about how nice it was to only have us geniuses talk, and not have any interruptions." 

The rest of the group got upset at Loki, but Rosie just sat down again and smiled knowingly at Loki, who winked at her.

 

||| THE END OF CRINGEWORTHY CHAPTER, NOW THE REAL TALENT COMES OUT |||

"Ugh not stmiky Romboid" The tsundere Loki complained as the bottle stopped on him. "I wanna hulk smash this bitch owo owo" he said and winked at thor so hard his eye fell out. 

Thor wasnt having any of this gay shit, however. "Get into the closet, this is a straight events only you adopted failure lol" He said and so they went. 

When they were inside Loki apologized.

"I actually only smash thor on thursdays (get it bc its Thors Day) ur good Rosmund smol bean ehehehe" 

This obviously made Rosie nut instantly and they smooched it was greasy because Loki is greasy

Then Romund got new idea!!! And she reached up towards the back of Lokis head, which made him go 

"Hhhhhggnnfffgg, I love it when you massage my...scalp" 

Then they smashed and some new freaky creature was created most likely Loki has cursed nuts

THE END FOR REAL


End file.
